D is for Dreams
by ruschka
Summary: Hunter D made manifest in this lucid dreamer's fantasy of sex and death


"D is for Dreams" by Ruschka @2003  
  
D Dreams Delicious Demonic Decadent Duality Driven Dhampir Distant Discipline Dominant Destroyer Desperate Divine Deadly Dancer Delight Death  
  
It's not often you see the alluring figure of a towering man swathed in a cape, a hugely brimmed and adorned hat atop a mass of long black hair. Not often do you see a ridiculously long sword worn over the shoulder on such an individual.  
  
And yet, there he was. How was this happening? What was I actually looking at? Perhaps I've just gone insane. Living in a fantasy and now the fantasy has been made manifest.  
  
My entire life I've seen him. I've always thought of him as simply, 'the dark man with the long black hair.' Sometimes his skin is bluish. Like this one's. He must have been seven feet tall.  
  
The mind boggles over the potential of a seven-foot man. And this one...seeing that long hair made me want to see it spilled out over his naked shoulders. Yes, he was tall...but so...pretty. His features were soft...his mouth petite. And what was it about that mouth? Could he shut it any tighter? I had to approach him.  
  
I extended my hand to his latex enclosed chest, touching him on the area above his heart and lucidly I took us to my bedroom, where he stood at the foot of my bed as I reclined against the pillows.  
  
He only stared at me, his eyes masked by the shadows of his brim.  
  
"D..." I said as I crawled to the edge of the bed.  
  
What was it about this man that I want so desperately to see naked? Maybe it's that I'd never seen anything look this good clothed.  
  
"Take your clothes off D."  
  
He looked me in the eye and rested his hands down at the bottom of the bed. Reached behind his shoulder to remove his sword and sheath he said to me, "I can not give you what you want."  
  
"What is it that you think I want, D?"  
  
His hair blew about his face, though there was no gust of wind. Tilting his head slightly, he glared at me.  
  
"You want me to fuck you," he said softly.  
  
'I've always wanted you to fuck me. And now here you are."  
  
He removed his cloak and tossed it aside. Unhooked several clasps and pulls that covered his chest armor. Unzipped his catsuit right down the middle. He just stood there, unzipped.  
  
I said to him, "Well I'm glad you decided to strip for me though. Maybe once you're naked you'll let me touch you?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
I jumped off my bed and stood next to him. I looked into his eyes and slipped my hands inside the black leather catsuit. His chest was broad and hairless. I spread apart the material, slipping it off of his shoulders. He has these beautiful little blue nipples, so small and sweet. He let me touch them. I pulled the sleeves off his arms and freed his strong muscular arms...he was sweating lightly. The cool air piqued his nipples slightly. His hat was still on...that was fine. I undid his belt and his accessories and knelt before him as I pulled the bottom half of the catsuit down, removed his boots and looked up to see him standing over me, stark naked except for his hat.  
  
Below him. Kneeling below the seven-foot man. The man who is even more than beautiful, more than manly. He backed up against the bedroom wall. I crawled over to his feet. I touched them, bent down to kiss them, his long delicate toes. His ankles, his shins, calves...all graceful. I kissed his kneecaps, behind his knees. His thigh muscles were long and tight and his skin gleamed. I was no longer thinking calm thoughts. His smell was overwhelming at that nearness. He was nothing less than an erotic feast of sublime scents. He made my mouth water.  
  
I stood up slowly and as I did I cupped him in my both hands. He loved it, I felt it in his skin... but he did nothing to return my embrace. He didn't stop me but he didn't help me either.  
  
I whispered in his ear, "D, you are such a masochist."  
  
He lowered his head and closed his eyes.  
  
"Allow yourself to get hard for me D..." and as I said these words I felt him grow twice the size within my hands. His cock was beginning to unfurl. His lips parted but he kept his eyes closed.  
  
I brought him to the bed and laid him down. I removed his hat and placed it next to him on the pillow. I reached to the night table and brought out my brush and began to brush his wild hair. So many, many things to hide behind. I exposed his face, placed his hair behind his pointed ears.  
  
Those ears... I spoke lightly into them, "Do you know how beautiful you are D? Do you know how much I worship you?" I looked at his beautiful hands, his bony fingers with their long white nails.  
  
I licked the pointy nub of his ear softly. He shivered under my attention. His eyes sprang open, crystal blue under a thicket of black lashes. Long lidded wondrous eyes...ancient, mysterious, sad eyes.  
  
I placed tender kisses all over his sweet blue face. He was breathing hard and I noticed his tongue for the first time, wet and snaking it's way to his lips. He licked at them as he looked at my own mouth.  
  
"Do you want to kiss me D?"  
  
He took my face in his huge hand and squeezed my mouth together, slipping an amazingly long finger in. He felt the sides, my tongue, stroked over my teeth. And then he did something I'd never seen before. He opened his mouth and out came his tongue, out and out and out...it was longer than human, quivering, sharp and reaching out for my own tongue. D's tongue. Almost as long as his stiff cock, entering my mouth...wanting to choke me. He sealed our lips together and fucked my mouth with his whiplash tongue.  
  
I grabbed his thumping cock and stroked it in time to his tongue thrusts. He pushed hard against me, wanting it, wanting it all. I rubbed the sensitive head as I felt the first droplets of bloody cum leak out of him, lubricating him in his own juices. My hand was covered in his pre-ejaculate fluid and I squeezed tightly and released, teasing him into a frenzied ecstasy. I brought my hand up to my lips and just as I was about to taste those luscious fluids, I saw his eyes spark when he saw my fingertips. So, instead of dipping my hands into my own mouth, I decided to let him lick himself off of me.  
  
At first, he went slow...and then his eyes rolled back into his head and he moaned and shook loudly, taking my hand, my wrist, my arm...his teeth had sprouted and his vampiric nature was overpowering us both.  
  
"Yes D...let it come! I want you as a vampire! I want you to drink me...take me all the way!" I screamed.  
  
"Do you want to die?" he screamed back.  
  
"No, but I want you and I'm willing to pay for that."  
  
"Then you will pay dearly," he said as he threw me underneath him. His hair was pure madness now, floating about his head like a thousand snakes. He pushed my legs back and over my shoulders, grabbed hold of his foot long dick and roared like a lion as he rammed himself into me, almost killing me with his size. And for one moment I thought I lost my senses...I couldn't see, couldn't scream...I just swirled in limbo as the shudders of pleasure rocked the demolition site that was my body. He was destroying me with pleasure.  
  
Such a huge man on top of me! So broad of shoulder and yet so slim in the waist, his buttocks small and tight. He was like a slick black stallion. He grabbed my shoulders, hoisted me up to his face. Fangs bared, sweaty and trembling...for one moment he seemed to draw back.  
  
Our faces were completely concealed by his hair. In that dark booth his eyes glowed slightly, dim neon and he asked me telepathically: Do you want... my love? It was a desperate question.  
  
Yes D.  
  
And if my eyes could glow, they would have.  
  
As he thrust himself even deeper into me he bit down ever so smoothly into my neck. At once I was paralyzed, instantly transmuted into a different plane.part of a sucking vacuum like a tunnel where things move at the speed of light but the only color is red and everything rushes and zooms and he is pumping his last manic pumps and he's bolting from the back of his spine he's convulsing in the power of it all, ripping through his self, boiling hot cum rising up from everything dark and supernatural...pumping and spilling it inside, plowing through me, and I can feel his sucking and he's sucking his own orgasm back up and into his bloodthirsty body. And I'm remembering how I've known him all my life, how I've always seen his image...that man in black...And everything around me is going numb but I love him and he loves me and he's the man of my Dreams and...  
  
The end 


End file.
